A Demon's Touch
by Sinamoni
Summary: Lilith was part of one of the most successful group of info brokers. Now she finds her group and herself hunted by Marines and one of her own. Now she must ask help from the craziest group of pirates she's ever dealt with and choose to save herself or rescue her friends. (Rated T for safety)
1. Chapter 1

Lilith sat at her desk staring at the book before her as her hand balled itself into her bangs. A small lamp beside her made the book visible in the pitch black room. She bit her lip as she continued to fill the empty page with random symbols and letters. Her eyes narrowed down at the page as her ink stained hand finally made it to the bottom of the page. A small smile spread on her lips as she reread the page.

"Lust!" Lilith's door burst open pouring light into the dark room causing the woman to cringe at the brightness.

"What do you want now?" Lilith turned in her chair to stare at the figure in the door frame. Though she couldn't make out the features due to the contrast of light and dark she knew the voice and what was coming.

"You have a job. You are to meet the employer on Augustine Isle. They are looking for information on Shanks."

Lilith groaned at the news. "Information on one of the four emperors is expensive. As well as I don't collect the information on them that's Envy's job."

"I can't find Envy that's why I'm here."

"Unless you want to tell me where her Library is than I can't help you."

The figure leaned against the door frame and sighed. "You know I can't do that unless you provide me with equal value information. Look, just go there see what they want to know than do what you can."

Lilith groaned and ran her hand through her hair. "Fine. I'll go but you owe me Wrath."

The man laughed and turned to leave. "Who doesn't owe you?"

"Pride."

"Seriously? How does he not owe you? He asks you for favors every week."

"He always pays me back quickly. Now leave I need to get ready. I don't have the Augustine eternal pose here so I will have to go find one." Lilith spoke the last part to herself and started to mumble as she began to clean up her desk.

"Have fun." With that Wrath left shutting the door and letting darkness engulf the room.

She stood from her desk and dropped her pen beside her book. Lifting her arms above her head she stretched. With a satisfying pop from her back she dropped her arms. Lilith picked up her book and blew on the damp ink willing it to dry faster. Once the ink had dried she closed the book and put into the black satchel resting on her hip. She turned off the lamp and sighed as her hand rested on the door handle.

Lilith closed her eyes and pushed the door open letting the sunlight fall onto her. She winced as even with her eyes closed the brightness was getting to her. She could hear a chuckle coming from her left and she sent a scowl in the direction of the sound.

"Why do you live on such a bright island?" Lilith found herself asking for the hundredth time.

"It's only bright when you hide in a dark room for multiple hours of the day."

"I wasn't hiding. I was working there is a difference."

A chuckle sounded again and Lilith let out a sigh. She opened her eyes and found her gaze landing on Wrath.

He was a large man in built. Scars covered his arms, chest, and even a few decorated his face and scalp, telling his story. He was bald by choice and kept it cleanly shaven and what hair he did have rested above his eyes and on his chin. Like the hair he did have though his eyes matched, both being coal black.

Lilith sighed and squinted around looking at the lush forest that surrounded the small cabin she exited. She could hear birds singing high in the trees and the sounds of other animals sometimes seeped in between songs.

"I guess I could see the appeal." Lilith mumbled to herself. Wrath walked over and slapped her back laughing.

"Get going it's not polite to keep people waiting."

With a snort she turned to look at the tall man. "You're one to talk. How many days did you leave that one guy waiting?"

"That was once and I got lost. There is no excuse for you."

"Yeah, yeah." She waved him off and took a few steps away from him. Finding relief once she stopped feeling his hand on her skin. Rolling her shoulders and sighed as she felt a dull pain start in her shoulder blades that spread out from her back. She felt a familiar weight to her back and smiled. She looked over her shoulder to see a black leathery appendage flexing behind her.

"One day you have to tell me what fruit you ate." Wrath spoke watching the black wings spread to their full length before folding up against her back.

"Maybe." Lilith sang and took a few more steps. "You said Augustine right? Do you know what crew?" She turned and looked up at Wrath.

"See! What fruit gives you wings and turns your eyes red?"

Lilith found herself sighing. "Augustine. Crew."

"Yes it's Augustine. As for crew not sure they wouldn't give me a name though I'm sure you will be able to find them. You always do."

Lilith nodded and opened her wings and let them lift her into the sky. It took her a minute to rise above the tree line. Once there she smiled feeling the wind rushing around her. She reached into her satchel and pulled out a nameless eternal pose. Gripping it she stared at the needle till it settled into position. Placing the pose back into the satchel Lilith began her flight in the direction that the needle pointed in.

It only took five minutes before the only thing below her was the ocean. Lilith kept her eyes forward watching out for seagulls that tried to fly with her.

It was a few more hours before she saw anything else other than the oceans and the birds around her. She flew a little lower to get a better view of the ship.

Lilith groaned as she noticed the blue seagull on the sail and rose back in the sky. Shaking her head she pulled out the eternal pose and studied the needle. Altering her course slightly till the needle pointed directly in front of her. Lilith then carefully put the pose away and yawned covering her mouth with her hand.

Night had fallen and now dawn was peaking over the water's edge when a smile came across her lips as her sight landed on an island. In the middle of the island was what looked like a giant mushroom made of stone. Below the large stone rested a forest filled with vicious beasts that even miles out from the island she could hear the beasts cry. On the top of the mushroom was a blanket of snow. The top soaked up all the sunlight leaving the island floor dark and only the edges of the island ever getting the Sun's light.

Flying just under the 'head' of the shroom mountain Lilith landed in a small hole right below where the arch was starting. She landed onto the hard stone floor and felt her knees buckle from her long flight. Bracing herself against the wall she groaned waiting for the feeling to come back to her legs.

Lilith retracted her wings and felt the weight disappear from her shoulders. Standing straight she walked down the dark tunnel listening to her footsteps echo down the stone walls. She placed a hand on the wall to her left and closed her eyes as she walked feeling the cold smooth stone beneath her fingertips. It wasn't long before her fingers got caught in a small groove in the wall. Sliding her other hand against the grooves slipping the fingers in, Lilith pulled open the groove and opened her eyes smiling.

Inside of the hidden door glowing blue mushrooms grew sporadically around the floors and ceiling filling the room with their blue glow. Bookshelves lined all four walls only leaving space enough from the door to open. All the bookshelves filled with many books some larger than others and some more worn. Though the shelves only five colors stood out: black, red, green, blue, and yellow. On one bookshelf held something other than books.

Walking towards this shelf Lilith hummed to herself as she pulled out three named eternal poses and added them to her collection. Shuffling around the poses so they wouldn't fall off but also to see if she currently owned the Augustine island pose. Her smile grew as she found the pose she slide into her bag.

When Lilith took her hand out of her bag she pulled out four books and started to walk around the book shelves placing the books on them and pulling out one red book and one black book. Placing the red book in her bag she placed the other on a table in the middle of the room. The table had some of the same blue mushrooms growing up the legs and a large one in the center of the table.

Pulling out a chair she sat down and opened the book. Lilith's hand found its way into her bangs as she began to study the sketch in front of her.

It was a sketch of an island. The sketch showed a town surrounded by beaches and a castle as well. An arrow pointed to the page's margins where notes were written. 'Marine base.'

Lilith found herself sighing again. She was about to reach in her bag and call Wrath to let him know that he would have to pass the job off to someone else, but the snail in her bag started to ring making her pause to look at her bag.

Lilith reached into her satchel and pulled out the Den-Den Mushi. The snail looked up at her as she placed it down and reached behind it picking up the shell.

"Lust speaking."

The snail's features became distorted in pain, exhaustion, and happiness as a male voice came through the phone. "Lust look I don't have long but something's not right. Shit!" Shouts and gunfire were coming from the background. Lilith felt a coil of concern start to form in her stomach but kept her voice even.

"What's wrong Sloth?"

"The marines they knew where I was. Like they were waiting for me. I think they got one of the others. I can get away just watch yourself." there was a large crash in the background and Sloth throwing curses out. There was another crash and the line went dead. The coil of concern started to grow.

"Sloth?" She stared at the sleeping snail the receiver still in her hand.

She turned the snail so its side faced her and Lilith quickly dialed a number. Her snail began to ring and she tapped her free hand against the table top.

It rang for five minutes and her finger was starting to get sore from the tapping. She hung up the snail and sighed. Leaning back in her chair she looked around the room and frowned. She gripped her satchel and placed on the table. She took out the other book and some named eternal poses and the one without a name.

She then placed the satchel next to her stuff and stood up. Walking towards her collection of eternal poses, she moved the ones from the top shelf to the table. Once the shelf was cleared she placed both hands against the wood along the wall. The wood hissed then moved out of the way showing a hidden compartment where five eternal poses Sat in front of a black leather satchel. Grabbing the poses gently she placed them gently onto the table. She then grabbed the bag and closed the compartment.

"Sorry to use you so soon. I know we were not planning on moving just yet but things change." Lilith spoke staring at the bag. The bag started to move and a small furry head stuck out looking at her with black beady eyes.

"I need you to clean out your mess and help me move everything in. I don't know where we are going but we have one more job to do before we can find a place. And you know to keep those five separated." Lilith pointed towards the five she set apart from the other poses. Four of them were blue while the fifth pose was gold. The little furry head nodded and she placed the satchel in the center of the table a few inches from the blue mushroom in the middle.

A squeak came from the satchel and Lilith found herself smiling. She began to pile the rest of the eternal poses onto the table, emptying the shelves. As she continued to walk back and forth carrying only a few poses at a time. A long slender furry body was doing the same from the bag and throwing random items onto the floor. Once it emptied its paws it would walk over and grab a pose and bring it into the bag.

This pattern continued till all the eternal poses were put into the bag. Lilith had cleared most of the other shelves of their books and placed the books on the table. The ferret sat on top of a stack of red books squeaking at Lilith as she continued to pull books off.

"I know. I know. I'll put them in and when I take off you can take your time putting them in order. And don't say there is not enough room there is always space in that thing."

A squeak came from the creature as it ran back into the bag. Putting the last of the books onto the table. She began to grab a few at a time and shove them into the bag along with her arm. So each time she grabbed from the stack she would lean forward putting her arm in the bag till the clasp of the satchel brushed her ear. Lilith did this till all the books where in the bag.

"You going to be okay Dash. Just put them in the usual order." A faint squeak came from inside the bag and Lilith smiled. She picked up the leather satchel and put it on leaving the other one alone on the table. She picked up the Den-Den Mushi and sighed before slipping it into her bag.

"I'm going to need the Augustine log pose and keep Shank's book out I'm going to need that once we get there." another squeak answered her. After a minute a furry head stuck out of the satchel with its paws out holding the log pose. Lilith grabbed it and walked out of the now empty room and down the corridor towards the light at the end.

Once to the end the tips of her feet hung off the edge of the cliff as she leaned forward to look down. "You ready?" Another squeak though this one shaky. "Look I locked it so you won't fall out...again."

Lilith leaned forward gripping the log pose tightly as she began to fall from her ledge. Her eyes towards the trees that was quickly approaching. Her stomach was turning as gravity was working against her. With a smile she willed her wings out and snapped them open only inches from the trees. Pain surged through her back and she winced slightly but was lifted into the air. She sighed feeling the wind rush around her and found herself laughing at the flood of squeaks coming from the bag and the sound of books falling over. "It'll take a bit before we are level but you should be fine to move." She spoke to the bag. Looking at her hand she held it steady and watched as the needle settled into a direction. With a sigh she began her flight towards Augustine.

* * *

So I've had something like this on my mind for a while. A little scared to put it out but thanks to a road trip and nothing better to do I decided to start it.

This will take place post Time skip and after Dressrosa. I don't plan on there being any relationships between anyone but who knows where my mind will lead. Though I hope that those who do read, enjoy the story and thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

So to be honest this story is doing a lot better than I thought XD. I didn't think it would do that well. I mean do we really need another OC story (yes...there is never too many muwhaha). I know I forgot to say it last chapter but I do not own One Piece.

So for those who've followed and favorited I want to thank you and hope y'all enjoy the chapters to come.

* * *

After thirty and some odd hours of flying Lilith finally found herself at her destination, Augustine Island. The docks were full of marine ships and supply ships. Though up in the sky she could see few pirate ships bidding along the cliffs.

Lilith spotted a park and flew down landing softly on the grass. She quickly found herself sitting on the grass as her legs fell asleep during the flight. She folded her wings away feeling the weight of them lift from her shoulders and she groaned as she began to rub her legs trying to get the blood to circulate normally.

A squeak came from her bag and she stopped rubbing her legs to place a hand on the bag gently. In the background she heard a child talking to its mother causing her to chuckle.

"Mommy! Mommy! That lady fell out of the sky!"

"That's great dear."

Lilith turned her head to look at the mother and child and frowned. The mother wasn't even paying attention to the kid but instead was looking over her book towards some marines batting her eyelashes at them.

Lilith stood up once the feelings in her legs came back and looked at the kid motioning him to come to her. The child looked scared at first looking at his mom, marines, then to Lilith. The kid finally decided to walk towards Lilith. Though his pace was slow and cautious it made her smile. She knelt down attempting to get eye level with the kid as she spoke softly.

"Sorry to bother you little one. Though I was wondering if you could tell me where the island's Den-Den shop would be."

"Yeah…" The kid looked her over and gulped. Lilith smiled sweetly and placed her elbows on her knees and her hands on her chin.

"May I know where it is?"

"It's on the main street. It has a picture of a snail on it." The boy seemed to smile a little.

"Thank you." Lilith stood up straight and rubbed the kid's head and started to walk away.

"Are you a pirate?"

"Not anymore little one." She turned as she spoke smiling softly at the kid. The boy nodded and ran back to his mother accepting her answer. She turned her back towards the kid and her face darkened and her smile faded as she mumbled _'not anymore'_ to herself. She glanced back at the marines and found herself glaring at them out of habit. Lilith shook her head trying to keep her mind from going to the past.

Lilith found herself walking down an empty back street. She kept her arms to her side swaying as she walked a small smile on her lips as she walked in the shadows of the buildings around her.

It didn't take long for Lilith to reach the main road. She was quickly surrounded by people as they moved along. She tried her best to look up and down the street to see which way the Den-Den shop would be. With a sigh Lilith shook her head and began to walk down the street allowing herself to move with the flow of people.

Lilith continued down the street keeping her eyes on the shops she passed. She found herself at the end of the street leading into the town's residence. With a sigh she turned around and began walking towards the docks. Stall benders tried to pull her over to buy their products but she shrugged them off. She made it to the end of the street, this time facing the docks and she groaned loudly. People beside her gave her a passing glance before going back to their business.

"Can I help you look for something?" Lilith turned towards the voice and found herself face to face with a marine. She fought against her urge to glare and punching the man.

So smiling sweetly she brushed some strands of her auburn hair or of her eyes and behind her ear. "I'm looking for this island's Den-Den shop. I'm new to the island you see. I just want to call my family to let them know I arrived."

The marine smiled and nodded. He asked her to follow him and she did but kept a small distance from the suited man. Lilith kept her eyes on his back and sighed mentally. _'He's just asking to…'_ She shook her head and stopped her train of thought.

It didn't take the marine to show her where the shop was. Lilith now realized why she kept missing it. The shop had no signs nor pictures on the windows. The only thing that gave it away was the small carving on the door. Lilith thanked the marine with a smile and walked in.

The shop smelled of old wood and lettuce. Snails pinned the wall in all colors and sizes. There was a register on the far wall with a small old man behind it smiling up at her.

Lilith nodded as she walked towards the man. Only to stop part way when the shops billboard caught her eye. She smiled noticing a yellow flyer on the billboard and continued her walk towards the old man.

She lifted the wrong of her red scarf to show her chest that wasn't covered by her black tank top. On the top of her left breast was tattoo of the symbol that was displayed on the flyer. The old man's eyes opened when he saw the tattoo and taking it as a sign she let her scarf fall bidding the tattoo.

"Someone came in here looking for information. I'm here to make an offer." Lilith's voice was steady and emotionless as she stared at the man.

"A group of pirates did come in and make a call. Though after the call they left."

"Anything about them that might help me find them?"

"The one in charge was blonde and he was playing with a deck of cards mumbling to himself as another made the call."

Lilith groaned and ran a hand through her hair. "Got it. Thank you." She turned and left the Den-Den shop and started to head into an alley off the main road. She made sure she was far enough before she closed her eyes and let her wings manifest behind her. "Dash get the book on Shanks ready." A faint squeak came from the satchel. She rose into the sky and flew around the island looking for the pirate ships she noticed earlier.

Lilith finally found the ships and flew down. She recognized one of the ships instantly and landed on the deck of the ship loudly as she just folded up her wings when she was a ten feet from the deck and let herself fall. The noise and actions caused the pirates on the ship to become startled and they drew their weapons pointing them at her.

Lilith found herself smiling as she eyed the blades and guns before her. Her smile widened as she reached up to grab her scarf and watched as they pirates around her stiffened. She unwrapped the long red piece of cloth and let it fall from her shoulders. She folded the cloth up and put it in her satchel with a little bit of it hanging out of the bag. Lifting her gaze back to the pirates she smiled and tilted her head slightly. "I am here only to consult with your captain. I'm not here to fight."

A pirate moved forward lowering his weapon slightly. The pirate looked like a man size black cat. His yellow gaze drifted over her and caught on the tattoo and nodded putting his weapon away. "He is in his cabin. Follow me." Lilith nodded and turned to follow the cat man to his captain. The other pirates looked at each other but put their weapons away.

Lilith sighed once she entered the captain's cabin and glared at the man sitting at a desk. She only saw the blond hair flowing down as the man's back was facing them. "Captain, it looks like the messenger has arrived I shall leave her with you." With that the cat man turned and left Lilith in a room alone with the blonde.

"I wouldn't have come if I knew it was you Basil." Lilith folded her arms across her chest.

Basil Hawkins turned around in his chair. His red eyes fell on her before falling back to the cards that now floated in front of him. "The cards did say I would meet an old friend. Though I didn't expect you Bard."

"It's Lust or Lilith and that is because I wouldn't call you a friend. You also better put those away. I don't want you reading my fortune while I'm here." Lilith spoke firmly as she nodded towards the cards. A faint smile barely touched the supernova's lips before disappearing.

"It might be too late for that."

Lilith groaned and shook her head. She dropped her arms and stuck a hand into her satchel. "Then let me hurry and get out of here. What kind of information do you need on Shanks?"

"Preferably his location." When Lilith kept silent Basil looked up to the woman glaring at him.

"If you wanted that then you're screwed. Only Envy has that information. She keeps up with the Yonkos not me." She felt something be pressed in her hand and she pulled her hand out of the satchel along with the book. Lifting the hand in front of her Lilith looked down as the book opened revealing handwritten pages filled with strange symbols and markings.

"I do however have a list of islands holding his marks. That is it and even if you accept it the price for any information on a Yonko is expensive."

Basil kept his eyes to his cards as he started to place more out. "That is fine. As for price I could tell you your fortune."

Lilith found herself grimacing and glaring at the blonde. "After last time no thank you."

"It's not my fault that the cards speak the truth. I am only their voice."

"Not everyone wants to know what is to come. Especially with how cryptic you can be."

She heard what she thought was a chuckle but it was very faint. Lilith watched as Basil reached around him and picked up a small box off his desk. "The cards told me to get this." He opened the box and pulled out an eternal log pose. Lilith looked at the pose and found herself moving closer to the supernova to get a better look at it.

It looked like a normal eternal log pose with the wooden frame enclosing the glass ball. Though the wood looked really old and smelled like the sea. Its name was faded but there was enough to make out the name. She watched the needle settle into a direction her eyes narrowed at the blonde. "Get this? Where could you get this? How did you even come by this?" She took the eternal pose out of his hands and held it gently in her own.

"My crew and I came across a ship graveyard and while searching through the wrecks this was found. I have no use for it." Lilith took a pen and a few pieces of papers off of Basil's desk and sat down on his bed. She wrote a small note and put it around the eternal pose before sticking it in her bag. Once that was done she opened the red book up to a page and began to translate the page onto the other.

It only took Lilith a few minutes to write down the list of islands. She put the book back into her satchel and placed the paper and pen back onto the supernova's desk. "Those are the ones that I do know of. You can consider this information paid in full." Lilith turned and started to leave. Her hand had just rested on the door handle when Basil spoke.

"Be careful Lilith. Someone knows and trouble will now be following you. Whatever this trouble is it's big."

Lilith turned to look at him with a tired expression. "See what I mean, always cryptic. Besides, my life is trouble what's a little more to add to the journey."

"You still talk like you're one of us."

"And you still don't know what it means for someone to tell you no." Lilith laughed and opened the door walking out into the sun light. She pulled out her scarf and wrapped it around her neck covering her chest. She let the ends fall down her back as she walked down the ship's deck.

She felt the other pirates' eyes on her as she walked to the edge of the deck. She allowed her wings out once more and flexed them. Testing and stretching the muscles in the black limbs. "Dash let's go. Pick a pose and let's start our journey there tomorrow. For tonight let's rest." The squeak again was faint and she waited listening to the crew and island as she stuck her hand into the satchel. It didn't take long to feel a log pose be pressed into her palm. She pulled out her hand and smiled at the name on the pose. She put the hand back in her bag and let the ferret take it back. "That's perfect."

Flapping her wings hard she lifted into the air as the pirates began their preparations to sail. She hadn't heard the door open but when she looked back onto at the Hawkins Pirate ship she noticed Basil standing on the ship. He was looking up at her and spoke loudly enough for her to hear. "Remember the cards do not lie. So watch yourself Lilith." With a nod she flew back to the island.

Lilith landed in the same alley she took off from and found herself yawning as her wings disappeared. She cursed and forced herself to run towards the closest hotel. She quickly checked in and ran up to the room. Opening the door she forced herself through and closed it behind her locking it. She threw her satchel against the bed and took off her scarf. She quickly closed the curtains and made her way to the bed. She fell onto the bed just as Dash crawled out of the satchel. The ferret crawled onto the bed and squeaked at her shaking his head. "I know. I over did it again. Though next time I pro…" She yawned and her eyes started to close. "…mise I will be careful next time." Her voice started to fade as she drifted off to sleep. Dash squeaked his good night and curled up next to her leg and fell asleep.


End file.
